


Private Lessons

by Buzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzy/pseuds/Buzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war over, the trio are finally allowed to attend Order meetings, at which they learn interesting new words.  (Drabble series originally posted to grangersnape100 in response to the Creative Cursing prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

“Clunny’s sake, Dung!” Moody snarled.

Ron’s mouth was agape.

Harry looked perplexed.

It was difficult to gauge Hermione’s reaction to her first Order meeting as she kept her head bowed over her parchment, assiduously taking notes.

Severus Snape, for the first time in anyone’s memory, left his accustomed place against the back wall and slipped into the chair next to hers and leant over to look. The majority of the parchment was filled with notes on the discussion and observations of the positions of the participants, but along the right-hand margin was a list of terms under a question mark.

…

Severus took the quill from her hand and scratched a few words onto her parchment.

Next to the word Clunny, spiky letters spelt out RavenCLaw’s C— Next to Oddslocks, he wrote GODrick’s ball—

Without lifting her head from the parchment, she stole her quill back and wrote, HH?

Taking the proffered quill, he wrote, Puffanny.

SS?

Salazar’s slimy snake. It doesn’t abbreviate well. But you’ve missed Godskin.

Godrick’s bodkin?

Very good.

The quill was snatched from Severus’ hand before he could scrawl another word.

“Severus Snape, what do you think you are doing?” demanded an outraged Molly Weasley.

…

“Bad enough the children must be exposed to such language, I’ll not have you encouraging them.”

“I see no children here,” he replied with no trace of his customary sneer.

As Molly drew in a deep breath, Kingsley broke in. “We’ve covered as much as we can for today. We’ll meet again in a week. Same time?”

A chorus of nods and muttered affirmatives was followed by a rapid movement towards the door, though not so rapid that anyone missed the half-smile Hermione directed at Severus as she packed up her things or the wink he sent her in return.

…

Harry found Hermione in her usual chair in the library. “No wonder they never used to let us into meetings. I’d never even heard some of those words before.”

Taking a seat on the sofa, Ron said, “I had, just, y’know, not in public. To tell the truth, I always thought Fred and George just made them up.”

“Come on, then, Hermione. Tell us what they mean.”

“I only know a few,” she replied. “We’d just got through the Hogwarts founders when Molly interrupted.”

“Oi! D’ya think he’d give lessons?”

Hermione smiled. “Actually, I was rather thinking of private tuition.”


End file.
